


Ch 14: the Source of the Egg

by Adaese



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Elementary (TV), Thackeray William Makepeace - The Rose and the Ring
Genre: Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/pseuds/Adaese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Thackeray's The Rose and the Ring a mash-up too far?  Of course not - I can't think of anyone (in Spare Oom, at least) better able to cope with transformations and dragons than Fairy Blackstick.  I do hope she's in a good mood when they find her, though.</p></blockquote>





	Ch 14: the Source of the Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



So busy were the humans admiring (and feeding) the hatchling, Sherlock had to draw blood to get their attention. In the bottom of the crate, as well as a little straw (just enough to keep the egg stable) was an envelope. Warm, but not charred, it bore Cyrillic letters in a neat hand.

The professor frowned at it. "We might need to move to my study; and I should speak to... Hmm. Maybe..."

Half an hour, three attempts at lining a box with the asbestos pad (the hatchling being far too hot to handle directly), several minor burns and one irate groundsman* later, Joan found herself in a large, book-lined study pretending to admire the panelling on the overmantel while Professor Scrubb juggled phone-calls and emails. Scanning the letter, Joan thought, might have gone more smoothly if the hatchling hadn't taken the whirr of the scanner as a challenge.

"Interesting; very interesting. Thanks, Ed!"

Professor Scrubb's grin as he hung up was perhaps the most worrying thing Joan had seen so far.

"Well, it's not Russian, it's Paflagonian - apparently our next step will be to a region called Bosforo. According to my cousin, this letter says that the egg is rightfully the property of a fairy named - are you all right, Joan? named Blackstick, who is somewhat informally attached to the University there. She is highly skilled in the breeding and handling of dragons. I've never met her, though I have corresponded; she's also a noted expert on therianthropy."

 

* They never could smooth Canth's footprints out of the lawn. Eventually they just put up a sign claiming them to be cast from a track of dinosaur footprints, "found in a quarry seven miles from here".

**Author's Note:**

> Is Thackeray's The Rose and the Ring a mash-up too far? Of course not - I can't think of anyone (in Spare Oom, at least) better able to cope with transformations and dragons than Fairy Blackstick. I do hope she's in a good mood when they find her, though.


End file.
